


After the Break of Dawn

by HopeS_park



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi, OCs as mains, Post-Voltron, be warned, is mainly set at Garrison's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeS_park/pseuds/HopeS_park
Summary: Years after Voltron, the former Paladins realize that maybe they aren't the only ones meant to fly the Lions.And that, just maybe, passing on the heirloom of Voltron is way more difficult than being a part of it yourself.





	1. Character Introduction 1 - Spencer O'Brien

**Author's Note:**

> Like the tags say, people will hate this. But this idea has been bugging me for a while now and I just fell in love with those OCs I randomly created and wanted to give them a story.   
> It's not gonna be updated regularly (because, exchange year and stuff), but I'm trying to have a little fun here. Also: This is my first time EVER writing a genderfluid character. So in case I ever mess up, please (PLEASE) tell me. 
> 
> Maybe not take this fic all too serious and just...enjoy?  
> Yeah, anyway. Oh God why am I posting this?

Spencer got out of the shower. The sliding door closed behind them and the music playing over the speakers drowned out the sound of the shower's own cleaning system.   
It was an old song. From about ten years ago. Sung in a language Spencer didn't understand, by a singer who was half-alien, half-British. Over the last decade or so, people who had intergalactic blood running through their veins had become normal. And with them came the inevitable flood of celebrities who were also somewhat alien.   
There were people who hated this fact. People that said that the aliens should stick to themselves and not infect Earth.   
Spencer didn't care. As long as they made good music, Spencer couldn't care less about their ethnicity or the language they sang in.   
Absentmindedly, they toweled off their long hair. It was too long. They'd wanted to get it cut ever since they'd arrived at Garrison's. But they had never gotten the chance.   
Turned out Garrison was located somewhere in the middle of nowhere and the nearest hairdresser was, according to Spencer's tablet, about three hours away. And that was, if you had the ability to go by hover bike. Which Spencer didn't have a license for.   
And they had the feeling that none of their instructors would appreciate their cadet illegally driving a hover bike, only to get a hair cut.  
Besides, it wasn't that they needed a haircut. Spencer's hair looked just fine. A little untidy and somehow a bit like a bird lived inside of it, but it had always been that way.   
It was simply the fact that Spencer didn't feel comfortable with having brown, wavy curls hanging down their back.   
They took a quick glance at their reflection in the mirror. They would never like what the mirror showed them. Then again, it wasn't about liking. It was about feeling confused and torn whenever they looked at their reflection.   
In just that instant, they heard the familiar beeping of someone authorized pressing the tip of their index finger against the screen. A few seconds after, the room's door opened.   
Spencer had a split instant to beg that it would not turn out to be one of the institution's tutors, randomly displaying their obvious ability to check in on you, even when you were most vulnerable.   
But it turned out to be one of Spencer's roommates.   
Amanda, a young girl around the age of 16 (Spencer did not actually know her age. They'd never bothered to ask.) entered the room. Spencer maybe wasn't one to judge, but they'd always thought of Amanda as someone who could make it onto the front cover of magazines like Vogue.   
She had dark skin, which shimmered beautifully in the blueish lights that illuminated the dark hallways of the institution, and midnight black hair that was the most unruly hair Spencer had ever seen.   
So, yes. Amanda probably was very beautiful.   
And she had the aura of someone who knew their own beauty, but would never use it to intimidate others or make them feel bad about themselves.   
Amanda was beautiful on the inside, as she was on the outside.   
"Hey, you've seen my keys? Jacob and I wanted to go for a ride, but-"  
She stopped mid-sentence when she realized her roommate's situation. Spencer did not even have enough time to tie a towel around themself and therefore, stood there stark naked.   
"Geez, girl. Put on some clothes before you leave the bathroom. What would you do if I'd been a boy?"  
Amanda walked past them, over to her own desk and began to open the drawers. Obviously in search of her keys.   
"Make the same astonished face I've just made," Spencer answered, finally grabbing the towel from her wardrobe and tying it around themself.   
"Yeah, well. That doesn't work," Amanda answered without looking up, "When someone of the opposite sex sees you like that, you're supposed to scream. And afterwards scratch their eyes out."  
Spencer lifted a brow. "I am not so sure about that."  
Amanda made a vague gesture. "Whatever. I guess in case you had sex with that person - or want to, perhaps - it's fine." Now she looked up, keys dangling triumphantly from her index finger. But her look was stern. "In any other case, scream."  
Amanda crossed the room over to where her wardrobe was. Amanda's was the biggest of the four.   
Spencer was proud of owning exactly four hoodies (pink, green, light blue and black), six trousers (of which only two were shorts) and a bunch of deranged T-shirts they'd never bothered to throw away. They did like skirts and dresses. In fact, they owned tons of very 'princess-ish' clothes.   
But they had not brought them to Garrison's. Because here, it was mostly uniforms and boots.   
And their other roommates probably cared as much for their clothes as they did for their grades. Which was, not at all.   
And Amanda was a true fashionista. Unlike Spencer, she owned a hover bike's license and, every Sunday, went shopping in the towns around the Garrison desert.   
"Well then. I'm off. I don't know when I'll be back." She grabbed her leather jacket and a dark blue purse, then turned to wink at Spencer. "Could turn out to be a long night. Will you be fine? A night alone with Olivia and Luna could also become a very long one."  
Spencer smiled. "It's fine. I've still got some homework and once it's done, I'll go to bed early. Don't worry."  
Amanda did seem worried. But when her phone beeped and a message popped up on the screen, her worries seemed forgotten.   
"It's Jacob. Gotta hurry now. Bye!"  
"Don't get caught by Mrs. Fernández!" Spencer called after her, while the door slid closed.

Huffing, they sat down on their bed. It was the only problem Spencer had with Amanda.   
That Amanda still thought of Spencer as nothing but a girl. That she still called Spencer by female pronouns.   
Then again, everybody at Garrison did. Everyone except Xièlí - her best friend. Xiè, as Spencer liked to call her, had transferred to Garrison Galaxy about five months ago. At the beginning, communication with her had been a little difficult. Xiè had still been pretty insecure about her English and talking had been basically a mix of simple vocabulary, messed up grammar and a bunch of weird gestures.   
After two months (and a certain incident in one of their Flight Theory lessons) they had become best friends. And one late evening, while doing a picnic up on the rooftop, Spencer had finally gathered the courage to tell Xièlí about their pronouns.   
Looking back on it, they didn't know why they'd been so afraid of it. Xiè had simply smiled, answered "I see." and then proceeded to tell Spencer that the sandwich they'd stolen from the kitchen tasted like puke.   
They had laughed and the day after, Xiè had used Spencer's new - well, not that new - pronouns without hesitation.   
But Spencer had never had the courage to tell their instructors. Much less their roommates.   
And Amanda...Amanda probably belonged to these people who knew as much about people like Spencer, as Spencer knew about heart surgeries.   
Meaning, they trusted Amanda with easy terms like lesbian and gay. But it was probably way beyond her understanding that there could possibly be more to the term LGBT.   
They sighed deeply, emerging themself in homework and essays, just in time to escape a small talk with Olivia and Luna.


	2. Character Introduction 2 - Amanda Julietta Price

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously. At this point I gotta add that there are no Canon x OC ships planned.   
> I am actually a little indecisive about how or whether to add some "canon" ships. (Meaning, ships featuring canon characters.)
> 
> I'll make that up along the way, I guess.   
> Have fun with Amanda!

Today had been a bad day. A very bad day.   
A terrible one.   
The only reason Jacob had wanted to go for a ride, was to break up with her.   
Amanda couldn't say that she was sad. But she was angry. So angry, that she'd actually flipped out, thrown her drink at Jacob and then had raced back to Garrison, only to bump into her Star Navigation teacher.   
She had still had her helmet on and hadn't paid much attention to where she was going. She didn't have much of a destination.   
"Hey, watch it!" she had screamed, tearing off her helmet and only then realizing who was standing in front of her.   
But the man, towering a good five inches above her, didn't look angry as much as amused.   
"It's nice to see you, too, Ms. Price. I hope you had a lovely evening."  
Amanda didn't remember a lot of times in which she had blushed. But this was definitely one of them.   
"Mr. Shirogane, Sir...," she almost whispered, too embarrassed to speak.   
Even though all the Paladins of Voltron had a celebrity status on Earth that could actually compete with legends like Elton John, The Beatles or Michael Jackson, Takashi Shirogane was by far the most famous. Of course it had all started with him returning as the first survivor of the Kerberos mission, and continued on with him leading Voltron.   
Though the Black Lion's Paladin had later been Keith Kogane, everyone first thought of Shiro when they talked about the Black Lion.   
After their indirect Voltron retirement, Keith Kogane, Takashi Shirogane and Lance McClain had decided to become instructors at Garrison's, while Hunk and Pidge, the Yellow and Green Paladins, had turned towards a more civilian life.   
With Hunk, that meant that he had focused on intergalactic politics, after he'd discovered his undeniable talent in space diplomatics. And it wasn't rare that he visited Garrison Galaxy with one of his delicious cakes.   
Pidge, or Katie, though nobody really called her that, was totally invested into scientific research and (what had surprised Amanda when she'd found out) had a big interest in all of the universe's languages.   
Mr. Shirogane was Amanda's Star Navigation teacher, and the only one of the former Voltron crew she knew at all.   
She didn't have Flight Simulations with Keith Kogane or Shooting Sessions with Mr. McClain, as the rest of her roommates did.   
Then again, her timetable consisted of about 80% Star Navigation, 10% Diplomatics Class and 10% History.   
She was what the people at Garrison Galaxy called a 'NS'. Short for 'Not Suited'.  
Somebody who attended Garrison, but had seemingly no real interest in space exploration.   
Because, Amanda thought grimly, taking Flight Simulation and Physical Training Class was the only real form of interest in space there was.  
"It's after curfew, Ms. Price," Mr. Shirogane continued. He sounded strict. But to Amanda it did not sound like he was about to give her a detention.   
"I know," was all she said, her head hung low, "But I would not have been late for class tomorrow!"  
Great apology, she thought to herself. It was the only thing she could do, to not burst out laughing at how ridiculous this whole situation was.   
The ghost of a smile crossed Mr. Shirogane's face. It was a smile she often saw in class. A smile that was laced with years of terrible and sometimes joyful experiences. With memories and falsehood, truth so interwoven with insecurities that it might as well be nothing but lies.   
When he smiled like that, his eyes didn't light up. He looked like he was a million lightyears away, as if he was quietly suffering from nostalgia and on the verge of crying from melancholia.   
"I would not have thought different. You are an extraordinary student, Ms. Price. In fact, that is the reason why I am a little concerned with finding you straying around the hallways at night."  
At that moment, Amanda felt something she had not felt in years. It was the deep weight of knowing that somebody was disappointed in you.   
"I am sorry...," she murmured, already turning on her heels to return to her room.   
Her instructor's voice held her back.   
"Ms. Price. What would you think about seeing me in my office today morning?"  
She froze. Here it was. The detention she had been fearing.   
"Of course, Sir. I'll make sure to have packed my things by then."  
When her teacher raised his voice again, she could hear the smile in it. "Good. And make sure to bring your communicator along. You'll need it for the Flight Simulation class tomorrow."  
Amanda spun around, a thousand questions running through her brain at once. But in front of her, the corridor was already empty.   



	3. Character Introduction 3 - Zhāng Xièlí

Xièlí frowned at the monitor in front of her, deep wrinkles forming on her forehead.   
She was pretty sure the parameters had been different just about five seconds ago. Still frowning, her forehead already aching, Xiè took a look at the sample underneath the microscope. It seemed pretty ordinary.   
Just a bit of dust and rubble.   
But Katie Holt herself had asked Xièlí to work on it. And if Ms. Holt asked somebody to do something, it was more often than not a sample out of the ordinary.   
But what she saw on the screen and what she had expected from this sample didn't go along very well. Actually, what she saw on the screen was impossible.   
"There can't possibly be traces of aluminum," she mumbled to herself.   
The hours passed by, as Xièlí replaced one petri dish with the next, adjusted the microscope and sometimes re-set the computer's records.   
It was already past ten pm when the last light in the lab went out and one of the seniors packed up, ready to leave.   
"Xièlí, are you coming?"   
It was Kiril. One of the few Russian exchange students from two years ago that had been allowed to stay at Garrison Galaxy.   
He was one of the best students of his year and had outstanding achievements in Space Science.   
"Not yet," Xiè answers, still staring down the contents of the petri dish as if it would start talking to her, if she just kept on staring.   
Kiril arched a brow. "All right, then. But it's curfew in about half an hour. I think you'll need to wrap it up until then anyways."  
"Uh-huh," Xièlí merely replied.   
She heard a door opening and let out a breath, thinking Kiril had left the room. But instead, another, all too familiar voice, cut through the silence.   
"That won't be necessary," the voice said and almost reflexively, Xiè turned around to look at its owner.   
Its owner was nobody else than the infamous Professor Katie Holt herself. Known to everyone else as the Green Paladin of Voltron - or simply Pidge - she had become one of the centuries most celebrated scientists.   
And Xiè had the honor to work with her.   
"Ms. Holt!"  
The Chinese girl almost knocked over the chair she was sitting on, in an attempt to pay respect to her Professor.   
But said one only looked mildly concerned. "Xièlí, say, how often do I need to tell you that Pidge will do?"  
"It's a little late, madame," Kiril interrupted, "Perhaps she had better pack up and go to bed."  
Professor Holt lifted a brow, side-glancing at the senior student. "Same goes for you, Kiril," she said, "There's no need for any formality. And if you're so sure that getting a good night's sleep is important, then you better go now."  
Kiril bowed his head a little, while stepping out through the door. "Yes, ma'am."  
The door slid closed behind him.   
"It's Pidge!" Professor Holt called after him.   
She proceeded to shake her head, coming to stand next to Xièlí. "Found anything interesting?"  
She pulled close a chair, sitting next to Xiè. While the black haired girl fumbled with the microscope, Professor Holt leaned over to look at the records displayed on the computer screen.   
"Actually, yes," Xiè answered. Leaning back in her chair, she continued, "It's just, these samples don't make sense. It is impossible that aluminum is in there. Like, it is just not possible. But it's there. And it's...increasing? I've run the same tests over and over again, and it still says that aluminium is part of the sample's components. But the parameters keep changing."  
Xiè felt like she was simply rambling. But somehow, throughout her whole nonsense, Professor Holt kept nodding like she was truly paying attention.   
And, when Xiè had finished, she said: "As expected. You are a scientist that exceeds expectations. Well then, keep up the good work."  
She got up, giving her student a pat on the shoulder. Xiè sighed. "I'll do. I'll do so tomorrow, Miss. It's almost curfew."  
Professor Holt laughed. "Who says you're supposed to keep it?"  
"Professor?"  
"It's called Pidge," she corrected, shaking her head, "Anyways. If an instructor allows you to, it's alright to stay out past curfew."  
She produced the keys from her lab coat's pocket, handing them over to Xiè. "Be sure to return them to me by tomorrow morning. And try to get some hours of sleep, yeah?"  
Still not over the fact that she'd just been allowed to disobey the curfew by no one less than Katie Holt, a smile crept up on her face and sooner than later, she found herself re-immersed in her researches with renewed motivation.


End file.
